


Mornings

by Riverofwind25



Series: Hammers and Shields [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, no real plotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverofwind25/pseuds/Riverofwind25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor really loved mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the lyrics mentioned. Or the song they are from, which is "All I Want Is You" by Barry Louis Polisar. I don't own him either. Enjoy!

Thor opened his eyes. The room was flooded with sunlight. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, which read 9:57. The god could hear the shower running in the bathroom he and Steve shared- and, if he listened closely, he could make out the sounds of Steve's singing.

" _If you were a river in the mountains tall, the rumble of your water would be my call. If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow, just as long as you were with me when the cold winds blow._ "

Thor smiled. Since the song had played on the radio the other day, he'd constantly heard his lover humming or singing snatches of it. The song was...What was the common term for it? Ah, yes. Steve had the song "stuck in his head".

The god was perfectly content to lay for a while, listening to Steve's voice while dust particles danced in the sun beams.

Eventually, the shower turned off. Steve stepped out into the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist, and hair damp. He glanced over at Thor, and smiled. "Good morning. Sleep well?" He walked over to the bed, and bent over to kiss the taller man on the lips, holding up the towel with one hand.

Thor watched as the soldier rifled through their closet, searching for something to wear. He wondered how Steve would react if he just went and ripped that towel right off of him...

The thought was interrupted when Steve said "You should probably get in there." He gestured over towards the bathroom. "Tony'll be wanting us down soon." Thor stood up, and straightened the bed-covers before heading to the shower.

* * *

He tilted his head back, letting the warm water soak his long hair. As he reached for the shampoo, Thor was startled by the sound of the hooks pulling across the shower curtain rod. A pair of arms wrapped around the god's waist.

"Now that I think about it, Tony won't care __, as long as we're down before lunch..." Thor felt Steve smiling into his damp back, as one hand drifted lower...

Thor really loved mornings.


End file.
